


Whisky

by GhostDetective



Series: Downton Drabbles [5]
Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: Closeted Character, Drabble, Forbidden Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 19:17:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13254900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostDetective/pseuds/GhostDetective
Summary: His heart. Since he had arrived at Downton, it had only ever belonged to one person.





	Whisky

Matthew drained the last of the whisky. It was Robert’s, but he had long since fallen asleep in the chair next to him. Matthew felt the burn as the amber liquid traced a path down to his stomach, warming his chest, through his heart. Matthew sighed. His heart. Since he had arrived at Downton, it had only ever belonged to one person. The one person he could never have. Thomas. It slipped out of his mouth as he thought it.  
“Yes, Mr Crawley?”  
Matthew looked up at the face that haunted his every thought. He smiled weakly.  
“It doesn’t matter.”


End file.
